Various applications use imagery that is actually derived from a plurality of separate photographs. For example, mapping or “Earth view” applications often make use of aerial photographs. Since each aerial photograph typically covers a small area on the ground, the overall image of a geographic region is normally made of several aerial images stitched together.
When aerial imagery is used, there are two problems that typically arise. One problem is that aerial photographs often appear hazy, since the photographs may be taken through several thousand feet of moisture and particulates. Another problem is that spatially overlapping photographs may be taken under different lighting conditions, or possibly even at different times of day or year. Thus, when the two photographs are stitched together, these differences may make the boundary between the two photographs visually apparent.